


Infuriating

by DaniJayNel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College Roommate AU, F/F, Human AU, Lasper - Freeform, Oneshot, jaspis - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Peridot throws a huge party at Lapis' and Jasper's shared apartment after Lapis makes an offhanded comment about it. Jasper is, as expected, not impressed at all. Lapis is annoyed at her. Peridot decides that Lapis has a crush on Jasper. She doesn't. She really doesn't. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT. I WROTE THE THING. My first Jaspis/Lasper fanfic. I do plan to write many more. Also thanks to my bae for the prompt. I hope everyone enjoys this, even though it's my first go, and it's a tentative try

Dark, brooding eyes flicked upwards and caught Lapis in an intense glare that made her tummy clench up and lips turn downward. She refused to look away, even as Jasper’s glare had with it the fire of hell. Eventually Jasper rolled her eyes and stepped into the flat to shut the door behind her, but not before sending a disgusted gaze towards the scene before her.

Lapis glanced down at her plastic cup of alcohol, sighing. Sure, she’d casually suggested a party. And maybe Peridot tended to take things way too seriously, especially when she was mostly saying things to appease her. So maybe Peridot had invited half the student body and maybe even the president, and her and Jasper’s flat was filled to the brim with writhing bodies and drunken idiots. It wasn’t Lapis’ typical scene, but it at least pleased her to no end to see the tick of irritation at Jasper’s brow as she stormed down the hallway towards her room. She sent one more death glare Lapis’ way, and then disappeared behind her door. Probably to study. Lapis rolled her eyes.

“Whoa, what’s up with _her_?” Peridot slurred, smacking her cup against Lapis’ arm and sloshing the lukewarm liquid inside. Lapis stared down at her.

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

“Man, she seemed so…” Peridot glanced off to the side. “Mad.”

Lapis rolled her eyes. “It took you a minute to think of such a simple word?”

Peridot sighed down into her drink, now resting her full weight against Lapis’ side. “Alcohol breaks the chains that society has placed on me.”

“Okay, you’ve had too much to drink.”

“I object.”

“You’re being weirder than usual.”

“Ugh, okay yes maybe.”

Lapis guided them down onto the couch, tired of straining against Peridot. For such a small girl, she was sure heavy. Someone released a scream and then a loud crash resonated from the kitchen, but Lapis didn’t even care. She relaxed and set her cup aside, patiently waiting for the chaotic party around her to die itself down.

“Where did you even find all these people?” she asked, grimacing when someone ducked into the bathroom and retching noises followed.

“I don’t even know!” Peridot exclaimed happily. “I just posted online that we’re having a party, and all these people showed up.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Such a great invention.” She struggled to unlock the phone for a good minute. “Technology is the best.” Grunting, she finally unlocked it and then squinted. “How do you use this thing again?”

Lapis leaned her elbow up on the couch armrest and sighed tiredly. She’d been doing a lot of that. Sighing. There was a test she needed to study for. Not that she cared. She should. She really should, but it was difficult. It clearly wasn’t difficult for Jasper, though. And speaking of the devil…

Jasper’s bedroom door flew open, revealing her huge, hulking form. She roughly shoved some poor guy out of her way and stalked down the hallway, glare so feral and harsh that anyone sober enough to notice it plastered themselves against the wall or dove out of the hallway. She lumbered into the kitchen, aggressively grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge—sending another heated glare Lapis’ way—and then headed back to her room. This time she slammed the door harshly behind her.

“Why do you even live with her?” Peridot asked curiously. They were both still staring after Jasper.

“She was the most decent person that responded to my ad,” Lapis explained, shrugging. “But god, she’s so infuriating. I mean, did you see that glare? This wasn’t even me. It’s _you_ she needs to kill.”

“ _Me_?” Peridot’s eyebrows shot upwards, then furrowed. “I’m sorry for being the _cool_ kid here, Lappy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Jasper calls you that.”

“She does. I hate it.” They drew silent, Lapis staring heatedly into her lap. “You know what? Jasper thinks she can just do whatever she wants! Sure, she’s huge and could probably break me in half. And yeah, she studies pretty hard. But I mean… she’s so… _infuriating!_ I can’t even stand being in the same room as her. I feel like ants crawl under my skin. And her eyes. Can they ever do anything other than glare?”

Peridot stared at her face for a long while after her rant ended. Lapis felt herself blush slightly, not accustomed to stringing that many passionate words together. She blamed the drink. “Well…” Peridot started, cheeks split with a long, wide grin. “I think someone has a crush.”

“Wh-what?” Lapis fixed her with a glare. “That’s absurd. I don’t even like her.”

“Yes you do. You so like her.”

“Do not.”

Peridot stood up on the couch, bouncing like a child and laughing in amusement. “Lappy has a huge crush on Jasper!” Some kids nearby sent them curious glances, making Lapis’ dark blush deepen.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Lapis stood, face set in anger and fists shaking. She switched the light on and unplugged the stereo. A few voices rang in the air, off key and painfully drunk, making some people laugh. Lapis glared. “The party is over. Everyone out.” Silence. “I said, _out._ ” She knew her angry face worked when people started to filter out, groaning unhappily to each other and dragging those too drunk to walk themselves. Peridot went to stand beside Lapis, shaking her head as she watched.

“Seriously, who _are_ all these people?”

“You too,” Lapis told her. “Out.”

“Wha—but I thought I’d sleep over!” Anguish washed over her face.

“No. Out.”

“Why? Aren’t we friends?”

Lapis counted to ten. “Please just go. I have a headache and I need to sleep it off.”

Peridot groaned but obeyed, and followed the mass of drunkards out of the flat, yelling about how she was _cooler than everyone here, damnit._ Lapis slammed the door behind them and went to the kitchen to dissolve a disprin for her headache. The place was a mess, making her slump slightly and press a hand to her face.

“Why did I ever say hi to her?” she asked herself.

There was a sigh by the doorway. “I wonder the same thing,” Jasper commented.

Lapis straightened. “Jasper. What’re you doing here?”

Jasper stared. “Uh, I live here, duh.”

“I mean,” Lapis pinched the bridge of her nose. “Forget it.”

Jasper snorted. The sound of the fridge opening distracted Lapis from her headache, and she lifted her head to see what Jasper was doing. Only to immediately regret it. The kitchen light was off, and they were illuminated only by the filtering light from the hallway and that off the shallow fridge light. Jasper was in her sports bra and boxers—a usual outfit for her so late, especially if she was doing school work. But the pale light from around them threw her muscle into harsh display, and Lapis couldn’t stop herself from outlining every dip and curve with her gaze. She felt her stomach clench tightly and heart stutter, and realized with a start that Peridot, for all her flaws, was actually right for once.

Lapis had a crush on Jasper.

“Stop staring at me,” Jasper told her suddenly, eyes still forward. She eventually pulled out a pizza box and straightened, turning and training her eyes on Lapis’ frozen form. “It’s creepy.”

Lapis feigned indifference and looked away, huffing. She tried not to show how shaken she really was. Jasper’s stare was piercing. It always had been, since the moment they had met. It was the one thing Lapis would always remember. The next would be Jasper’s sheer size, and the way it was insanely attractive.

Lapis nibbled on her lip. Had she really let Jasper move in because she was attracted to her? To be fair, she hadn’t really given many others a chance. Jasper had been the first to respond, and Lapis had agreed so quickly, even though Jasper looked like a wild animal that could rip her up with a sneeze.

“You having a stroke or something?” Jasper asked curiously, eyebrow lifted.

Lapis heart leapt at the sound of her voice. It was deep and husky, and it sent shivers down Lapis’ back. Dear lord, was this really…?

Lapis cleared her throat. “I’m fine.” She made for the door, trying her best not to send Jasper’s scantily clad form another glance. Those shoulders… that back… _those abs…_

“You better clean this place up,” Jasper muttered after her. “I’m not touching this mess.” The warning was there, too. Lapis rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head over,” she called over her shoulder.

“Don’t call me pretty!” Jasper shouted after her.

“Okay, ugly little head then.”

“Lapis, I swear to god—”

Lapis shut her bedroom door and then slid down to the floor, taking in deep, even breaths. This was the most she had ever cared about something. What in the hell was she going to do? She heard Jasper’s heavy footsteps down the hallway and then her door clicking shut.

Well, there was only one thing that could remedy the turmoil she felt. Sleep.

That night Lapis dreamt of nothing but Jasper. In the morning she was distraught.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love gives-no-fucks Lapis and clueless Peridot. They give me life. God, I love them. Any comments are welcome! Any tips to improve? Have any fic ideas you'd like me to write? Just send them as asks on my tumblr @danilovesanimenel and I'll do my best to write them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
